


Восточный фронт

by nahnahov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Front life, Gen, Pre-Canon, Swooping Evil - Freeform, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: - Ты воевал?- Конечно, я воевал, все воевали, а ты разве нет?- Я в основном работал с драконами, Украинскими Железобрюхими - Восточный фронт.(с) Фантастические твари и где они обитают.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Маленькая зарисовка - и даже без драконов. Больше заявка, чем полноценный фик.

Дамблдор внимательно рассматривал своего собеседника, которого не видел уже три года — с тех пор, как того исключили из Хогвартса. За это время мальчик — теперь уже юноша — успел поработать в Бюро переселения домовиков и быстро продвинулся по службе в Секторе фантастических зверей, который, несомненно, намного лучше соответствовал его талантам.  
— На днях я получил письмо от своего старого друга, драконолога, — неспешно начал Альбус. — Он просит подыскать подходящих молодых волшебников для работы с драконами на Восточном фронте. Думаю, вам было бы интересно познакомиться поближе с Украинскими железнобрюхими, не так ли?  
— Они используют драконов в войне? — нейтрально спросил Ньют, подняв брови то ли в удивлении, то ли... за его мимикой, потрясающе богатой и столь же плохо поддающейся расшифровке было очень интересно наблюдать.  
Дамблдор с тяжелым вздохом сцепил пальцы и попытался поймать ускользавший взгляд собеседника. Если бы он не знал достоверно, что Скамандер никогда не интересовался Темными искусствами, то заподозрил бы довольно грамотную, хоть и необычную, защиту от легилименции. Но нет, просто мальчик никогда не любил смотреть людям в глаза.  
— Сейчас отряд находится в тылу, но, боюсь, тяжелые времена могут не оставить нам выбора. Порой приходится поступаться своими желаниями и принципами ради...  
— Всеобщего блага, — закончил за него Ньют и, глядя куда-то мимо расширившихся глаз собеседника, спокойно пояснил: — Это лозунг Гриндевальда, не так ли? Я уже его слышал.  
На несколько мгновений Дамблдор совершенно опешил.  
— Я вам очень благодарен за все, что вы для меня сделали, профессор. Вы ведь ищете добровольцев? Считайте, что получили мое согласие, — Ньют легко поднялся, подхватив тонкий рыжий портфель и шляпу. У двери он неожиданно резко обернулся, словно спохватившись.  
— Только еще один вопрос, профессор. Лита... Она тоже будет там?  
— К сожалению, я не осведомлен о планах мисс Лестрейндж, — голос звучал вроде бы ровно и доброжелательно, но несколько неестественно.  
Ньют было замер, глядя прямо перед собой, а затем улыбнулся открытой улыбкой, которая, однако, не затронула глаза.  
— Разумеется. Всего хорошего, профессор.  
Тихо закрылась дверь. Дамблдор медленно снял очки и положил их рядом с собой на стол. Лита была неплохой девушкой, но вот её семья... Нет, Скамандеру лучше держаться от них подальше. Какое-то время профессор сидел неподвижно, погрузившись в свои мысли, затем тихо пробормотал под нос:  
— Всем нам приходится чем-то жертвовать... Всем.  
Он выдвинул нижний, с трудом поддающийся ящик письменного стола, и достал стопку писем. Конверты были самого разного цвета и формата, некоторые заметно обтрепаны по краям, но на всех стояла одна и та же печать — заключенный в треугольник круг, перечеркнутый вертикальной чертой.  
Пламя в камине ярко вспыхнуло, с радостью принимая сухой пергамент.  
* * *  
Драконы были прекрасны.  
Украинские железнобрюхие — огромные, самые крупные из всех существующих и одни из самых умных. Серая с металлическим отливом чешуя напоминала сталь, а темно-красные глаза горели гордостью и... предостережением. Близко Ньюта не подпускали, позволив пока только смотреть, как работают опытные драконологи, учиться у них и задавать вопросы. Большую же часть времени он занимался — стыдно признать — коровами. При отряде держали довольно крупное стадо, обеспечивавшее драконов мясом, а волшебников — молоком.  
Поэтому любоваться прекрасными созданиями приходилось по большей части издали.  
Ни с кем из коллег близко сойтись не вышло. Ньюта это не расстроило, он даже не очень удивился, узнав, что и среди драконологов никто особо не жалует других магических существ. Рассчитывать же на то, что, взявшись за палочку ради хорошего дела, люди изменятся к лучшему по сути, и вовсе было наивно.  
Впрочем, окружающая обстановка накладывала свой отпечаток.  
Например, каждый волшебник на фронте попробовал себя в деле изобретения новых чар, комбинирования существующих, а также их всевозможного усовершенствования. Причин для этого было множество: клещи, тараканы, мухи, комары, вши, мошки, оводы и прочая неравнодушная к волшебникам или их провианту мелкая дрянь. Признанные специалисты оберегали тайну своих заклятий, приносивших в среднем полную дневную пайку хлеба за зачарованный спальник и столько же — за наложение заклинания на самого заказчика.  
Возможно, раньше помощью и полезной информацией делились бескорыстно, но сейчас с провиантом у магов дела обстояли не лучше, чем у магглов, и каждый выкручивался как мог. Исключение составлял разве что штатный целитель, накладывавший заклятья по первой просьбе, но никогда ими не ограничивавшийся. Обратившихся к нему легко было опознать по разноцветным волосам и крупным звериным ушам сродни кошачьим. Поговаривали, что в комплекте шел еще и хвост. Командование на эти шутки смотрело сквозь пальцы — грамотных целителей на фронте тоже не хватало.  
Второй наиболее ценной после хлеба валютой были колдографии ведьмочек в неглиже — они редко меняли владельцев, чаще давались на время, «попользоваться».  
Ньюта по ночам спасал от гнуса тайком протащенный в отряд окками. У того было обустроенное гнездо в магически расширенном армейском ранце, но он скучал в одиночестве и всегда выползал ночью, с удовольствием поглощая любых попавших в палатку насекомых. Днем хватало несложной комбинации отталкивающих чар, хотя, когда отряд вышел на Пинские болота, все же пришлось купить целых три недели гарантированного покоя (улучшенная защита от гнуса и дополнительная — от пиявок) за две дневные пайки хлеба и маленький кусочек шоколада.  
Драконы этот переход выдержали хуже всего — многотонные туши проваливались глубоко в зыбкую почву, несмотря на все чары снижения веса, и то и дело отказывались идти дальше, вскидывали шипастые головы и оглушительно ревели в близкое, но недоступное для них небо. Их настрой быстро передался всему отряду. Скудные пайки, бесконечная сырость и неверная дорога, на которой проще простого было оступиться или подвернуть ногу, никому не улучшали настроения.  
— Какому только идиоту пришло в голову загнать драконов в болото?! — вполголоса и уже без особой злости (за неделю та несколько выдохлась) ругался один из напарников Ньюта, Арнэ де Костер, такой же начинающий драконолог. Они шли втроем за стадом коров по относительно твердой тропе, слева от которой тянулись бесконечные редкие деревья с поблескивавшей между ними стоячей водой, а справа — сплошные заросли высокой травы и камышей, что было куда опаснее.  
— Так сказали же, чтобы скрыть передвижение... — привычно забубнил в ответ третий член их отряда, Тони Дарко.  
— Их что-то пугает, — заметил Ньют, глядя на тревожно поводящих головами коров, жмущихся к топи, подальше от деревьев.  
— Да это просто лучший способ скрытного передвижения в истории! — саркастично ответил де Костер, продолжая давно наскучивший всем диалог.  
Сзади, словно в подтверждение его слов, раздался оглушительный драконий рев. Коровы занервничали сильнее, хотя за последние дни уже привыкли к этим звукам.  
— Ну, может, просто чтобы никто не догадался... — флегматично возразил Дарко.  
— Конечно, никто не догадается, ведь даже последнему кретину не придет в голову совать драконов в болота! — де Костер пихнул Ньюта локтем, призывая поддержать беседу. — Гениальный план, а?  
— Так мы ж по краю, завтра уже выйти должны... — продолжил бубнить Дарко.  
Ньют коротко улыбнулся напарникам, уклоняясь от прикосновения.  
— Пойду проверю, что там, — ровно сказал он и прибавил шаг, обходя стадо слева.  
— Смотри не провались!  
У подозрительного места Ньют остановился. Коровы мерно ступали за его спиной, шумела от ветра листва, горланили лягушки. Внешне все было вполне мирно и правильно, но он привык доверять своему чутью. Что-то скрывалось за этой спокойной картиной. То, что напугало коров.  
Ньют осторожно ступил под деревья, держа наготове палочку. Лес был затоплен, так что идти пришлось по щиколодку в воде, перебираясь через кусты и поваленные стволы, избегая открытых мест, чтобы не угодить в топь. И постоянно оставаясь настороже.  
При каждом шаге мутная жижа сыто чвокала, неохотно отпуская ногу, норовя затянуть поглубже и зацепить скрытыми в ней корнями и Мерлин знает чем еще. Только утром наложенные водоотталкивающие чары не справились, и в правом ботинке стало мокро и холодно. Когда из под ног выскочила лягушка, Ньют едва не проклял ту на рефлексах и двинулся дальше еще медленнее и осторожнее.  
Здесь было тише, и эта тишина ощутимо давила на уши.  
Звуки от каждого движения казались непозволительно громкими. Высокая, порой доходившая до пояса трава с бритвенно-острыми краями зацепила левую руку. Ньют лизнул порез, не опуская палочку и пристально глядя по сторонам.  
И все равно молниеносное нападение чуть не застало его врасплох.  
Он едва успел увернуться от налетевшей на него тени, которая тут же вновь исчезла в ветвях.  
На лице медленно проступила улыбка.  
— Ты... — Ньют сделал крошечный шаг к нужному дереву и мягко обещал: — Не бойся, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого.  
Интонация при контакте с магическими существами была даже важнее самих слов. Но самое главное — продолжать говорить.  
— Мы вторглись на твою территорию, да?  
Ньют двигался максимально медленно и плавно, пристально вглядываясь в листву.  
— Это случайность. Мы скоро уйдем. Тебе нечего бояться.  
Нога соскользнула с какого-то корня и с оглушительным чвоком впечаталась в вязкую грязь. Сверху стремительно сорвалось нечто и исчезло среди деревьев — только мелькнули широкие синие крылья. Ньют бросился следом.  
Когда он выбежал из леса, каким-то чудом не переломав ноги, то не сразу смог понять, что к чему. На тропе царил хаос — перепуганные коровы неслись в разные стороны, часть из них сбилась в кучу и истошно мычала.  
В следующий момент Ньют увидел напарников: Дарко лежал на дороге без чувств, с пристроившимся к голове пикирующим злыднем, уже выпустившим свой длинный тонкий язык, а де Костер, белый как полотно, направил на них ходившую ходуном палочку. Ослепительным лучом ударило проклятье.  
— Империо! — голос Ньюта прозвучал громко и уверенно, перекрывая окружающий шум. — Позаботься о коровах.  
Вскоре все было кончено. Пострадавший и еще не пришедший в сознание Дарко летел под действием мобиликорпуса, де Костер шел рядом, благополучно забыв лишние детали, а злыдень был отправлен в армейский ранец к окками. По счастью, испуганный волшебник промахнулся, задев только крыло, которое Ньют надеялся залечить за несколько дней.  
— И что, он может весь мозг высосать? — де Костер передернулся и крепче сжал палочку. — Жуть, я даже не знал, что такие твари бывают. А он точно сбежал?  
— Конечно, — не задумываясь, подтвердил Ньют и пояснил: — Пикирующие злыдни никогда не преследуют неудачных жертв и редко покидают свой ареал обитания.  
— Мда... А сколько народа он так положить может?  
— Не думаю, что кто-то ставил эксперименты на этот счет.  
— Жуткие болота, — заключил напарник.  
Некоторое время они шли молча, а потом де Костер снова заговорил, не вынеся молчания.  
— А чем ты думаешь заняться после войны?  
Ньют поднял голову, глядя в бледно-голубое небо. Хорошо, что с погодой им в последнее время везло.  
— Я бы хотел отправиться в небольшое путешествие, — мягко ответил он. — Чтобы изучать магических существ в разных странах.  
— Ну да, дело хорошее, — поддержал его де Костер. — Может, кто полезным окажется, ну или на ингредиенты сгодится для зелий. Я слышал, костерост недавно улучшили, так теперь всего за пару часов кости срастаются...  
— Нет, я бы хотел узнать их лучше, чтобы суметь защитить.  
— Защитить? — глаза напарника выпучились. — С ума сошел? Думаешь, таких как этот злыдень надо защищать?  
— Боюсь, что так, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Пора присматривать место для лагеря, скоро солнце начнет садиться.  
— А людей от них защищать не нужно по-твоему? — не унимался де Костер.  
— Люди и сами могут о себе позаботиться, — ответил Ньют и, услышав очередной рев озлобленного и уставшего дракона, едва слышно добавил: — Ведь именно они — самые опасные в мире твари.


End file.
